Question: $\dfrac{1}{3} \div \dfrac{9}{2} = {?}$
Answer: Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $\dfrac{9}{2}$ is $\dfrac{2}{9}$ Therefore: $ \dfrac{1}{3} \div \dfrac{9}{2} = \dfrac{1}{3} \times \dfrac{2}{9} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{1}{3} \times \dfrac{2}{9}} = \dfrac{1 \times 2}{3 \times 9} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{1}{3} \times \dfrac{2}{9}} = \dfrac{2}{27} $